Wind
by Samurai Bebop
Summary: Rather than be destroyed, Cis is only deactivated.


**Wind - A "Tiger & Bunny" fanfiction.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiger & Bunny. The anime series was made by Studio Sunrise.**

* * *

A dirty-blonde man stepped into the laboratory dragging the carcass of Cis over his shoulder, much to the surprise of Saito.

He moved his white glasses in place. This short and stubby man with the tan is the heroes' own personal tech engineer, and is one of the genius minds working for Apollon Media. He was one of the few to have a good mind, as well as a good heart.

It's been one week since the heroes have defeated Albert Maverick. Before he could be captured however, he wiped his own memories so he couldn't be interrogated. Sometime afterward he was assassinated by the mysterious vigilante known as Lunatic. Since then, Tiger and Bunny have separated and is no longer a team, although the two still see each other from time to time.

"I believe my parents' work can be used for good."

"This could bring about the fall of heroes, and even mankind."

Barnaby knew how illogical it would be to bring back the force that nearly killed them. "You're right. This was selfish of me," he said guiltily before laying the cyborg onto the floor. Perhaps it was best his parents research should be locked away, along with any knowledge of these dangerous androids.

Walking out the door, he stopped in his tracks as the man that designed his suit gave into his demands. "I'll begin work on the emotions chip tomorrow morning and have it undergo repairs," he whispered. "It will be awhile before it's fully functional. AI isn't as easy to program as you'd think. Luckily your parents left behind an outline in great detail for the people they know they can trust."

"...Thank you."

* * *

One week later.

The furry beast jiggled as it strolled down the sidewalk. Holding it's collar was a man named Keith Goodman.

He is an idealistic blond haired hero who's easily the most optimistic among the heroes. Handsome and muscular, but not as handsome as Barnaby or as big as Antonio. He always seems to always come in second. This, along with his defeat at the hands of Jake, resulted in him growing depressed from the combination of being plagued with self-doubt and high expectations. But after a chance meeting with a mysterious girl, he was inspired to become an even greater hero.

Every day he has waited by the fountain, and every night he searched the streets for both crime and his one true love. But even after many weeks he has still not found her. But he wasn't giving up or making excuses. She taught him he could become something more. Thus, the winds of change started to blow. Not even the sky was the limit anymore.

Today was no different from any other. Walking his dog with a darkening orange sky, Sterbuild City looked beautiful in the evening. Passing by great skyscrapers and buildings, he crossed many streets that mirrored the Shibuya Crossing in Japan. Eventually coming to a red brick road, he found a boy that had gotten a balloon stuck into a tree. Checking around him before helping out, he manipulated the wind to throw a strong gust. It blew the kite out of the tree to the child's delight.

Satisfied, he came to a large fountain. The streams of water bursting out created a colorful array that brought some nostalgic feelings. Although his times with her were short, he cherished them dearly. He sat down on the bench and started scratching his pet's belly.

"If I ever see her again, I'll definitely confess my love." John wagged his tail in happiness as the minutes past like the blink of an eye.

The sun now in it's final moments. Keith stood up and decided to get ready for night patrol until noticing a bus screeching and honking. In the distance he could see a body flying. Someone has just been hit by a car. Sprinting as fast as he could, he crossed the street without waiting for the light to turn green, angering many of the drivers. He apologized to every car he ran past and turned into an alley where the girl had flown into.

"Are you alright?!" he yelled into the darkness. Squinting his eyes while running into the shadowy alley, he found a beautiful bare-naked girl with snow, white hair. "You're..." Keith stared at the girl in utter shock, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Daijoubu," she said leaning on a dumpster. Her posture made her look as if she was a dead body.

"No! You can't die! I've finally found you again after all this time!" he cried crouching down, helping her sit up by grabbing hold of her neck and waist.

"Daijoubu."

"I don't understand! What are you saying?" he asked in a panic.

The girl stared blankly at him for a couple seconds. "Apologies. I was speaking in japanese earlier. I was saying, that I am fine."

"Thank goodness," he said closing his eyes in relief.

Keith gave her his blue jacket since it was chilly, and she was dressed as if it were in the middle of summer. "I never got your name when we first met. May I...?"

"I do not remember," she admitted putting it on. It was a little too big for her, but she smiled gratefully.

Keith believed the poor girl was suffering from amnesia. He decided to put off night patrol for today. This damsel in distress was lost and confused, and he had the responsibility of taking care of her. There's a lot more to being a hero than just fighting the bad guys. But the true reason why she isn't able to remember anything is because her memory was wiped so she wouldn't hunt down heroes anymore.

Today was her test run, but they were a little too literal on the 'run' part. She continued running at supersonic speeds until being eventually being hit by a huge bus. She stood up very robot-like. For most people this would look off-putting and weird. But to Keith it seemed enchanting, if not seductive.

"Do you have any place to stay tonight?" he asked.

"No."

Keith didn't want to leave her alone here. "Would you like to, stay at my place for the night?" he asked with his heart pounding faster than ever. Keith has never, ever had a girl enter his house before, and the fact that she'll be his first was mind boggling. He hasn't done much with the opposite gender. The closest he ever got to some kind of love was in the hospital when the nurse got him to pee in a cup.

She nodded. "I am very sorry for the trouble."

"Please, don't be! You must have gone through a lot tonight!" He nervously clutched her hand and guided her through the streets to his own home. The city lamps turned on as the darkness abrogated the evening skies.


End file.
